Saving Chris
by dgeo98
Summary: What if they had been warned? Could they have saved him?...Chris is still keeping a major secret from his family, once it's revealed will they manage to save him or will he continue on the path that will get him killed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the little voices in my head

**A/N:** This takes place after "Spin City" and I've changed some things around...because I can and I've seen it done before...

* * *

Saving Chris

Ever since Chris had come from the future to save the past he always wondered if he had done the right thing. He was after all the main reason his parents had split, he'd almost erased himself from the timeline and here he was sitting on a beam on the golden gate bridge ashamed at what he'd done to his father earlier. Sure he was mad at him and sure he felt Leo deserved it but he knew it had been the wrong thing to do. The Leo from this time did not deserve it, he'd done nothing wrong. He was angry and hurt by things Leo had done but all that resentment belonged to future Leo.

Chris began to wonder what Leo would say if he was here right now. Not the Leo from this time but his father, the Leo in the future. His father knew who he was and what he was. A child that had always felt second best to his ever powerful older brother, a child that had always felt insecure and unsure about his role in the family. Chris was sure that his father would find a way to make him feel useless like always. That was something that he never understood, how could his father love one son more than the other? How could he ignore Chris for so long? Chris could remember times when his father failed to answer his calls when he was hurt, missed birthdays and being favored over Wyatt. He couldn't understand it. What had he ever done to deserve it? Was he just a bad son? Was he unlovable? These questions had always plagued him as a child but know he just didn't care. No, that wasn't true he cared or else he wouldn't have attacked Leo, he just didn't understand.

Also ever since he'd arrived in the past he'd wondered what he would do when he saw his mother. She had died in his time and seeing her again had been like a knife in his heart. He missed her so damn much it almost killed him to see her. It was especially hard seeing her being motherly towards Wyatt. Especially since he was responsible for her death, but that was something that she would never know. But has hard as it had been seeing his mother alive again he was able to deal with it. But when he first saw his father he didn't know whether to hug him or punch him. Seeing him was harder than he had thought but he couldn't understand why. It wasn't until he had spent some time around his father that he had realized that he was jealous of his brother and the time he spent with his parents. Not so much with his mom but with his father. It had brought out all the old resentment he had felt as a child and he had sent his father to Valhalla. He had convinced himself that it was necessary to make room for him self as the sisters' new whitelighter but it was out of jealously and spite. He didn't want to see his father being all fatherly to Wyatt and ignoring him as usual. It didn't matter that the Leo of this time hadn't done anything yet. It was still his way of getting vindication for all the wrongs he felt where done to him by a man in another time. But as the days had become weeks he had felt guilt. He felt that he'd done Leo an injustice. He'd come to realize that Leo was not to blame at least not this version of him. So he'd allowed the sisters to find him and bring him home. Boy had life become complicated for him since Leo had returned. Then they found out his secret and it was worse than complicated, it was a disaster. Not because they knew but because of the implications. His mother wanted to know where he was at all times and then Leo kept pestering him about what he had done to become such a bad father.

So here he was out in the bitter cold feeling guilty and abandoned. He needed to grow up. He was after all only sixteen, something his family was not aware of. It had been easy to pass him self off as a twenty-two year old. Sure there had been some use of his power to glamour but he pretty much looked the same except for little details here and there. He just hoped his mother never realized his true age. She was overprotective as it was, he shuddered at what she would be like if she realized he was underage. Especially since he was living at P3 and she'd seen him drunk at least once. Well there was no reason to dwell on something that she would never find out.

* * *

_...very short I know...please let me know what you think...review...thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I have changed some of the events, all that is certain is that it takes place after "spin city", but the rest will probably not match up to the show.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

MEANWHILE IN THE MANOR:

Piper was slowly pacing back and forth in the attic. She was thinking about what had happened. How could Chris attack Leo like that? She just couldn't understand her son sometimes. She knew their where some issues between Chris and Leo, but her Leo hadn't done any of those things yet, whatever future Leo had done they where not the mistake of her Leo. She sat on the couch and looked over at Leo who was looking out the window, lost in thought.

Ever since coming into the attic Leo had walked over to the window and looked out. Not really seeing outside but thinking. Thinking about his son Chris and how things had gotten where they where. He just couldn't understand how things had gotten so bad. How could future him treat Chris so badly? How could he ignore his own son? He wanted answers and knew that Chris wouldn't provide them. He had to understand how the relationship with his youngest son had gotten so bad. He needed a solution to this dilemma.

Phoebe and Paige were in the conservatory thinking about the day's events, they also couldn't understand why Chris and Leo seemed to have such a bad relationship in the future. Leo was a great father, so how could things be so bad with Chris?

Leo began to pace just like Piper had been doing earlier when he was interrupted by someone appearing in the middle of the attic.

"Hey guys miss me?"

Piper and Leo just starred at the new comer. Piper reached out to touch the new comer but pulled her hand back. She couldn't believe it.

"Come on say something."

"P…PPP…Prue?" stammered Piper.

"Yes, it's me Piper."

"Oh my god…..Prue…" screamed Piper throwing her arms around a sister she hadn't seen in three years. Leo just stood and looked at Piper and Prue. He hadn't been allowed to see Prue either and it was a shock to see her standing here in the attic. He also realized she was able to cross over on here own, without being summoned.

"How?" asked Piper as she pulled away from her sister.

"Well the elders thought you might need my assistance."

"With what?" asked Piper.

"Not you Piper." answered Prue.

"Then who?" asked Piper.

"Leo."

"What…me?" asked Leo.

"Yes you Leo."

"But why?" asked Piper.

"Well it seems that Leo needs some guidance in the Chris department."

"You know about Chris?" asked Piper.

"Yes, I've always known about Chris."

"How?" asked Piper.

"I watch you guys from up there and Chris is sort of my special project."

"What?" asked Piper.

"You see apparently Chris is kind of someone I'm supposed to help guide or something like that. You know the elders they never give a straight answer. Any way the point is since Chris is basically assigned to me and I can help you Leo."

"How Prue?" asked Leo.

"Well I can help you get the answers you seek. God I sound like the elders. I was told that I was to come down and help you. They said it was before my time but that Chris needed a serious intervention."

"What?" asked Leo and Piper at the same time.

"Jinx, sorry, for reverting back to a five year old. Anyway the elders sent me to you Leo so that I can help you deal with Chris. What they said exactly was that you needed help with your son. That Chris was dealing with issues he shouldn't and that he needed guidance. Basically they want me to help you gain the knowledge you need to help Chris."

"Wow, the elders are worried about my son?" said Piper.

"Piper of course they are. Chris has suffered a lot and he's out of his time. You know what that is like and we where only in the past a few days, try months. The elders are worried because Chris has a mission to accomplish and that is to save Wyatt. But he doesn't care about himself. He is always putting himself in danger and he almost killed himself when he separated you guys."

"We know all this Prue." said Leo.

"I know Leo but you aren't doing anything to stop it."

"What is he supposed to do?" asked Piper irritated.

"Well for starters, be a father Leo."

"What is that supposed to mean Prue?" asked Leo agitated.

"You know what it means, Chris is your son. He's not some stranger, act like his father Leo."

"Is that what the elders want?" asked Piper.

"Yes, that is why they are considering that maybe Leo should go back to being a whitelighter instead of an elder so he can be here to guide his children."

"What?" asked Leo relieved that he might be able to give up elder status.

"The elders feel that if your son's would have had the proper guidance as children the problems that exist in Chris's future wouldn't. That Wyatt wouldn't have been as easy to turn".

"I guess it makes sense but what do they want you to help Leo with?"

"I already told you that Piper they want me to help Leo become a father to Chris."

"How?" asked Leo.

"Well for starters he's lying to you."

"He was lying to us Prue but know we now who he is." said Piper.

"No he's still lying, trust me Piper, he's keeping a big secret."

"What?" asked Piper. Leo was watching Prue and Piper, he was wondering what the elders expected from him. It was easy for them to say that they where going to demote him to whitelighter again, and that he should be a father to Chris. But it was another thing to send Prue to him. He still didn't understand what she was supposed to do about Chris and here she was saying that Chris was still keeping a secret.

* * *

_...I basically have the majority of this story done already but I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it or change it...I've read and reread it many times, some things I like, some things I don't...oh well...please review...thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I have changed many aspects of the story so that it really does not follow along with season 6 of Charmed, to a degree it does but not really...I made it my own...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"TELL ME PRUE!" yelled Piper.

"OK relax Piper, yelling won't do baby Chris any good." said Prue.

"Sorry your right." said Piper rubbing her swollen belly.

"Prue what is Chris lying about?" asked Leo concerned about what Prue was about to say.

"Well do you know one of his powers is glamouring?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Piper.

"He's glamoured?" asked Leo having realized what Prue was trying to say.

"Yes he is and Piper please don't be to mad. He had to do it. You guys wouldn't have trusted him or respected him if he hadn't."

"Now I'm worried Prue, just tell us." said Piper looking over at Leo.

"He's glamoured to hide his true age."

"How old is he?" asked Leo concerned.

"Just remember why he did it ok."

"Just tell us Prue." said Piper beginning to panic at the possible answer.

"He's sixteen."

"What!" exclaimed Piper. Her son was only sixteen not some twenty-two year old. Her baby was a baby.

"Remember why he did it. That is also something the elders are concerned about once they realized that Chris was younger than he was pretending to be, they became concerned that he is taking to much on for one so young."

"Darn right he is." said Piper lost in thought.

"Which brings me back to why I'm here, the elders want you guys to take control of Chris. They understand that he's here to save the future but it shouldn't be at his expense. They feel that he needs……"

"He needs what Prue?" asked Leo still shocked over the fact that his son was only sixteen.

"Well, Piper don't get to mad ok…"

"Just spit it out Prue." said Piper annoyed.

"That he needs constant supervision."

"What, don't they realize that Chris is here to save the future and they want him to be policed." said Piper.

"Of course they realize what he's here to do Piper, it's just that Chris is being reckless and he's just a kid Piper, he does need supervision."

Piper was about to respond when Leo's words stopped her and made her realize that maybe the elders were right.

"Piper think for a minute, our sixteen year old son is demon hunting 24/7, he's always in the underworld, and he's being reckless and has put himself in mortal danger more times than I care to count. Forget the fact that he's here to save Wyatt; there are other ways to go about it other than impulsively, which is the way he's been doing it, which makes perfect sense since he's a teenager. "

"Leo's right Piper, the elders want Wyatt safe and the future safe, they just don't want Chris to sacrifice himself for the future. They said Chris is supposed to save the future in due time but he needs to think of himself also. I'm sure you agree with them when they say that Chris would be a sacrifice to far to save the future."

"Why?" asked Piper.

"Why what?" asked Prue.

"I think she means why Chris would be a sacrifice to far." said Phoebe as she and Paige walked into the room. They both went over and embraced Prue.

"Hey no tears, I'm here on a mission."

"Yeah we kind of overheard the whole thing. Sixteen, wow he sure was fooling everyone." said Paige.

"Prue please why do the elders say Chris would be a sacrifice to far?" asked Piper concerned.

"Well they say that if Chris dies it will be the beginning of the end for the Halliwells."

"What?" asked Piper.

"They say that they have seen what will happen if Chris dies in this time. All they said was that it would set into effect a chain of events that would eventually destroy the Halliwell line."

"Wow, Chris neurotic little freak is that important?" asked Paige earning a glare from Piper.

"Yes Paige. But not for the reasons you think. Think for a minute how would Chris dying before being able to return to his own time affect all of you. It would destroy you, especially Piper and Leo. You guys would suffer the loss of a child, a pain no parent should ever have to endure. You guys would feel like there was no reason to keep fighting if someone that had sacrificed everything for a better future had failed or died trying. Your reason for fighting would be eradicated with the image and idea of a son and nephew that had given his life for the greater good and hadn't been able to see the fruit of his labor."

They all looked at Prue and realized that what she was saying was true. If Chris died everything they believed in would fail them.

"This is especially why the elders sent me. If Chris continues on the path he's in he will die in this time."

"What!!!" yelled Piper.

* * *

_...thanks for the reviews...I really appreciate it...yeah, the secret is that he's sixteen, it's mentioned in first chapter... but I might give him another secret later, not sure...thanks..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** This is a short chapter, I know, but now that the semester is over I should have more time to work on this story...at least I hope too...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Yes Piper, I'm sorry… the elders have seen Chris's future and he will die in this time unless something is done. This is why they sent me here."

The attic was so quiet you could here a pin drop. Piper was sitting in the couch and tears where slowly running down her face as she thought of her son's possible future. Leo was standing leaning on the podium that held the BOS. His son would die unless they did something. He still didn't understand what he was supposed to do if Chris hated him so much. Phoebe and Paige where still trying to get over the fact that apparently their nephew would die if they didn't do something about it.

"What do we do to stop it?" asked Phoebe.

"Well Phoebe, you, Piper and Paige are really not the one's the elders feel can deal with this."

"Why the hell not?" asked a pissed of Paige.

"Well they feel this is better suited to Leo."

"Prue you keep saying that it should be Leo but Chris hates Leo." said Piper"No he doesn't." said Prue.

"Yes he does Prue, I thought you claimed to have been watching us, didn't you see what Chris did to Leo?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure I did."

"Then you should know that Chris hates Leo." said Phoebe.

"No, Phoebe, Chris doesn't hate Leo, he's mad at future Leo, but hate isn't any part of it."

"Then what Prue, because Chris sure seems to have hate down for his father." said Piper.

"Chris doesn't hate Leo, he may be mad at him and resent him, but he could never hate his father. Despite what Wyatt did, he could never get Chris to hate Leo, there was always something that stopped Chris from hating Leo. As a matter of fact Chris loves Leo, which is why he reacted the way he did."

"What do you mean what Wyatt did?" asked Leo concerned.

"I hope you're ready to hear this because it's one thing to know Wyatt is evil in the future and it's another thing to hear about some of the things he's done, especially what he's done to his little brother. Are you guys sure you can handle it?"

"Are we ready? Probably not, but we need to know so just tell us." said Leo, looking over at Piper he saw the tears in her eyes. He felt guilty but they needed to know. They couldn't ignore that apparently Wyatt would grow up to be the evil or that he would apparently do something to his little brother.

* * *

_...what did Wyatt do to Chris?...huuuu...will see...thanks..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Okay before anyone tells me that I have ages and events wrong, I did mention before that this will not follow along with the show and that I have changed things around. On that note, what Wyatt did to Chris is something that I have seen done in other stories as a possibility as to why Leo apparently was a bad father to Chris. I took that idea and motified it to my liking, so sorry if I offend anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ok, I should tell you that I know this because the elders gave me the knowledge of the future to help Chris. It hurts me to know what happened and I can't imagine what it will do to you guys. Just keep in mind that this future will be changed and none of it will have happened, at least that's how I deal with it."

They all nodded and prepared themselves for what Prue was about to tell them.

"I'm only going to tell you about what happened to alter Chris's relationship with Leo, because it's relevant to helping Chris now. It began after Piper died, I know you guys know she dies but what you don't know is that she died when Chris was thirteen. It was a hard time for everyone and nobody seemed to realize that Wyatt was not acting like himself. The only one that realized that Wyatt was acting out more than usual was Chris. He'd noticed before, but it was getting worse. This went own for months and in these months everyone came to realize what Wyatt had become. Wyatt turned the manor into a museum and you guys went into hiding. It wasn't long before the resistance was formed against Wyatt. It was run by Leo and you girls. Wyatt began to recruit witches and demons to his side, but he needed another great power like him. That power was Chris, he needed Chris on his side, as witches they are very powerful and as the son's of a charmed one not to mention brothers they would be unstoppable."

Prue looked over at everyone, they where all listening quietly taking in everything she was telling them.

"Go on Prue." said Piper quietly.

"Well the problem was that Chris wasn't willing to join Wyatt. So Wyatt put a bounty on Chris, he wanted him captured and brought to him, some members of the resistance got wind of this and informed Leo. Leo was adamant about protecting Chris. He'd already lost so much and he wasn't about to lose Chris. He gave orders that Chris was not allowed outside the sanctuary. You can imagine how well that went over with Chris. He was mad, but Leo wasn't backing down and Chris was stuck, he was fourteen and everyone followed Leo's orders. Too make a long story short Chris snuck out and was captured by Wyatt's minions. Wyatt tried to convince Chris to join him but Chris refused. Wyatt believed that Leo was to blame. He felt that if Chris didn't have Leo to rely on then he would join him, so Wyatt cast a spell on Chris."

"What spell?" asked Phoebe.

"He cast a spell that altered Chris's memories of Leo. It made Chris believe that Leo had never been there for him growing up and that Wyatt was better than Chris. It overall destroyed Chris's relationship with Leo. By the time Leo and the resistance rescued Chris it was too late, Chris was under Wyatt's spell."

"Couldn't the spell be lifted?" asked Paige.

"No, and believe me when I say that they tried, but there was no way around Wyatt's spell. Chris is still under it as we speak, which is where all the resentment towards Leo comes from."

"What do we do?" asked Piper.

"Well the elders think Leo can break the spell."

"What, I thought you said everything was done and it couldn't be broken."

"Yes, Piper but the elders feel that this Leo can do it. The Leo in the future was a whitelighter and the Leo here is an elder, they feel that his connection to Chris should be enough to remove the spell with a little charmed help."

"What?" asked Phoebe.

"Well in the future the elders where dead and there was no charmed power of three. The elders feel that this combination should be able to break the spell."

"And then what? Because breaking the spell is one thing, but keeping Chris alive is another." asked Piper nervously.

"Well the elders feel that once Chris is no longer under Wyatt's spell he should be easier to handle."

"Excuse me….he is not a dog to be handled."

"They know that Piper, they just feel that there should be no misunderstanding between him and Leo."

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Because like I've been saying they want you to keep Chris under control, and they feel that if the spell is broken you'd have an easier time controlling him."

"Why does it have to be Leo, why not Piper?" asked Phoebe.

"Well they feel that Piper doesn't have what it takes to control Chris."

* * *

_...will they break the spell...probably...tell me what you think...review..._

_...I decided to write the next chapter, two in one day is a record for me...but I'm in a good mood...one of my final grades posted and I'm happy...I just love Case Studies that score a good grade...I wish I could thank the little guy who was the subject...I owe him one...or two..._

_...I'm not really sure how this story will progress...this is one of the few stories that I have that isn't actually a rewrite of something I already have done...I tend to take stories I wrote years ago and modify them to match up to the fandom I want...this is one of the few that is actually a work in progress...I post chapters as I finish them...I did have it started but I've posted all of that already...this is actually the first chapter to this story that wasn't prewritten...sorry for rambling on and on...thanks..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **I'm having some trouble progressing this story; can you say writers block. I kind of know what direction to take it but I'm not sure...oh, before I forget sorry if I offend anyone (moms) by the reference that their "soft." It fit the story line but I really don't feel like that. I jut thought that Piper probably felt guilty about the way she treated Chris in season 6, so she probably would be "soft."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Excuse me….." yelled Piper clearly upset.

"They have a point Piper."

"What do you mean Paige?" said Phoebe. Piper was glaring at Paige.

"Well in my experience as a social worker, moms tend to be a softer touch. They cave immediately and let their kids do what they want."

"Excuse me Paige but I am not a soft touch."

"Yeah you kind of are Piper. Chris does what he wants, when he wants and you never say anything to him. I know we all feel guilty about the way we treated him when we didn't know he was family but he gets away with everything. You and Phoebe where pissed off at me when I went after Cole by my self. Chris goes after demons all the time and he gets hurt Piper and all you say to him is "my poor baby are you ok?" Where is the pissed off mommy who's kid put himself in unnecessary danger?"

"Paige as a point Piper, you coddle Chris a lot since finding out he's your son and he's taking advantage of you." said Phoebe.

"Well excuse me for loving my son and wanting him safe."

"Piper I think the point here is that as his mother you're more than likely to be persuaded by the "I'm sorry" and "I'll never do it again" that Chris will more than likely offer." said Prue.

"He has and she has." stated Phoebe.

"OK I get it, but Leo has also been ok with it." said Piper.

"No Piper, I haven't." said Leo softly.

"He's right Piper. The times that Chris as been hurt or reckless in the last couple of weeks, Leo as kept quiet while you babied Chris but you could tell that he was upset." said Paige.

"Leo is that true?"

"Yes, I didn't say anything because Chris has issues with me and didn't feel I had a right to say anything to him".

"Oh, well what could you have said that I didn't?" asked Piper.

"Plenty."

"Like what?" asked Piper looking at her sisters and then at Leo.

"Well I would have told him just what I thought about him being reckless and impulsive for starters."

"I told him that Leo."

"Yeah but "honey you should be more careful" doesn't exactly cut it Piper." said Phoebe.

"She's right Piper, Chris needed to know that what he had done was uncalled for and that he could have waited for our help instead of going by himself. Are you forgetting when I almost didn't heal him in time?" asked Leo.

"No, but he's my baby."

"Which is exactly the elders point Piper, you view Chris as your baby that needs to be protected. While Leo who also loves Chris as much as you and wants to keep him safe and alive is less than likely to baby him and let his carelessness slide." said Prue.

Piper looked at her sisters and Leo. She understood what they where saying and even agreed that she let Chris get away with murder especially when he looked at her with those beautiful green eyes and pleaded with her that he was sorry. Oh god, they where right he was manipulating her like only a child could and she was letting it happen. She'd seen Leo look upset at what Chris had done, she'd also seen him roll his eyes when Chris had promised not to put himself in danger again or go demons hunting on his own. Then there was the time they had found Chris drinking in the storage room at P3. He had been drunk, and Piper had been upset but understood that her workaholic whitelighter needed to blow of some steam every once in a while. Leo had been upset because Chris had been neglecting his duties as a whitelighter. This had been before they realized Chris was their son, but know she was pissed, he was sixteen and had been drunk. Oh the elders where right she wouldn't be able to keep Chris under control.

* * *

_...darn...I'm having Piper agree with the elders...oh well..._

_...what do the all knowing elders really know about parenting?...hey it's just a story..._

_...not really sure where I'm headed with this plot...hmmmmm...got to decide...mmmmmm..._

_...be kind...please..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Chris is unspelled, is that even a word? Anyway, the spell is removed and we'll see what happens next...still not sure about that.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I get it I really do, but what is Leo going to do about Chris?" said Piper.

"Well the elders want him to keep Chris out of danger and controlled."

"How does he do that Prue?" asked Piper.

"I think Leo knows what he as to do." said Prue.

"Yes I do, first we break the spell and then we sit down and discuss things with Chris." said Leo.

"Discuss what?" asked Phoebe.

"Well for starters, we un-glamour's him, and then we go over the rules and expectations."

"Rules and expectations?" asked Piper

"Yes Piper, I think you get it Leo, the elders are jingling me. They say Leo finally understands what he needs to do and that I should go."

"Oh Prue do you have to?" asked Phoebe

"Yes, but you will see me again. I can't tell you when but you will." said Prue as she said her goodbyes. The sisters where clearly upset with her departure, but they also knew that one day they would see their sister again.

They all began to work on a way to break the spell Chris was under. They worked long into the night until they finally came up with something they believed would work. They began to call for Chris but either he didn't hear them or he was ignoring them. Leo made a mental note to add that to the list of things he already had forming in his head as to what he needed to speak to Chris about.

AT P3……….

Chris was trying hard to ignore his family. They had been calling for him for the past forty-five minutes. He was getting a headache but he didn't feel like talking to them. "Christopher Perry Haliwell you get over here right now mister." His mom's voice bounced around his head. God it was painful. He all of a sudden felt himself being summoned and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

When he finally appeared he was greeted with four pissed of people.

"Didn't you here us calling you?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure but I wasn't up for answering you."

"What if there had been a demon?" asked Paige annoyed.

"You would of sounded panicked not annoyed. What do you want? I don't have time for this." said Chris beginning to orb out but all of sudden he was suddenly pulled back and he landed on the couch with a heavy thud. He immediately turned to Leo and glared at him.

"You aren't going anywhere Christopher we need to talk." said Leo.

"No we don't LEO."

Piper looked at Leo and nodded. Leo walked over to his son and held him down, Chris began to struggle immediately not sure of what was going on. Phoebe went to hold Chris's legs as they where flaying around and Paige pinched his nose which caused Chris to open his mouth. Piper then quickly dumped the potion into her son's mouth and watched as he had no choice but to swallow. They then all quickly recited a spell, including Leo. Then everyone let go of Chris. Chris then tried to get up but suddenly fell back down, but not because of Leo this time but because of the potions effects. He held his head as things became clearer and he realized what had been done to him.

Piper and Leo watched their son hold his head and then the tears start to flow from his eyes. He looked up at Leo and Leo saw the anguish in those green eyes. He felt bad but Chris had been under a spell and it had needed to be lifted. If Leo and the girls where going to save Chris they needed him to be 100. Besides Chris was about to have his all too cozy life come to an end and it was going to be difficult enough without Chris resenting him.

Chris remembered everything. Being captured, Wyatt's spell and finally guilt washed over him as he remembered how he'd treated his father. Not just his Dad in the future but the Leo standing right in front of him. So he just leaned his head forward and avoided looking at anyone as the guilt overwhelmed him.

"Chris, are you ok?" asked Piper walking over to her son. He pulled away from her touch and got up and started pacing around the attic.

Leo watched as Chris paced back and forth. He watched as Chris looked at them and then looked away. You could see the anguish and insecurities in his face. Leo didn't blame him: he was blameless everything Chris had done was because of Wyatt's spell.

"Chris, son it's ok, it's not your fault. It was Wyatt and now you know the truth." said Leo.

Chris turned to look at Leo but said nothing. He knew Leo was trying to make him feel better but it wasn't helping. He suddenly began to panic as he thought of all the things he had done and said to his father in the future and in the past.

Piper watched Chris and felt bad for her baby. He was obviously distraught and confused. She just hoped things went smoothly when he realized what was in store for him. She didn't know how Chris would handle not being able to run around like he had been.

Phoebe and Paige where also watching Chris. Paige was wondering what Chris would do and say when he realized that he was about to lose his independence and that mommy and daddy where going to be calling the shots. Phoebe was also thinking about how Chris was going to react. She realized that Chris must be feeling awful now that the spell had been lifted. But she also realized that her independent nephew was not going to be happy when he realized that his parents where about to go paternal on him.

"Chris, son I need you to trust me when I say that nobody blames you for anything, you where under a spell and where made to believe a lie. I'm sorry you had to go thru that but it's over now" said Leo.

"You don't understand." said Chris quietly.

"Yes we do and none of it is your fault. It was Wyatt's spell, it was never you".

"How can you say that Leo, after the way I've treated you? Not to mention how I've treated future you. He tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen to him. I was so unfair to him and all along he was telling the truth." said Chris as his eyes filled with tears.

"He knew Chris; he knew that you where under a spell and even though it must of hurt him I know he understood. He understood that it wasn't really you, that the spell was to blame" said Leo. Leo noticed that Chris was trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"But, I was awful to him and all he wanted was for me to listen to him. He was always saving me and helping me and I still doubted him. My memories where telling me one thing but my heart another. I knew somewhere deep inside me that he was telling the truth and that I was under Wyatt's spell, but I was stubborn and ignored my Dad. I ignored him when all he wanted was for me to trust him and then…..when…..when…he ……" stuttered Chris as he tried to finish but the tears started rolling down his cheek.

Leo and the girls watched Chris try to compose himself. Leo knew that in order for Chris to move forward from this ordeal he needed to get things said and off his chest. So no matter how much it pained him to see his son suffering he knew it would lead to Chris healing.

"When he….he…died. He died….he died….saving me….me the son who was awful to him that didn't deserve to live. He should of let me die…..he should of…..he was more important….he was better than me…..he died….my Daaa…Daaa ….Dad….oh god….my Dad….." sobbed Chris finally grieving for the father he had lost.

Piper was shocked apparently her son was an orphan. He was just a baby and had suffered so much. Piper watched as Leo walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Chris just clung onto Leo and cried.

Leo was shocked to learn that apparently he died in Chris's time but he was not surprised to learn that he had died saving his son. He knew that as a father he would give his life for any of his children. He saw the anguish in his son's sobs and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He was surprised when Chris didn't pull away and more so when he hugged him back.

Chris just clung to his father; he never wanted to let him go. He missed him so much even under a spell. He had hated being in the past watching the man he had buried only a few months before his trip. He supposed that was why he couldn't stop the tears, the pain was to new. Unlike with his mother, who'd died three years earlier, sure it was upsetting to see her but he'd come to grips with her death. But his father, his death was to new and he'd never allowed himself the time to grieve for him. So standing here now in the arms of a younger version of his father was comforting to him and he just let it out.

Both Phoebe and Paige had tears in their eyes as they watched their nephew break down in the arms of his father. Phoebe realized that Chris was finally allowing himself the time to feel the loss he had suffered and sympathized with him.

Piper was crying as she looked at Chris cling to Leo. Her son had suffered so much and know that the spell was broken he was finally grieving for the loss of his father. This was not going to happen, they would change this, her son would never have to live through this again, she thought as she rubbed her belly.

Leo was holding Chris as he let it out. He just held on to his son as he cried for the father he had lost. He wanted Chris to realize that it was going to be ok and that they where going to change the future for the better. Leo heard the sobs turn to whimpering and then sniffling as Chris clamed down. He also realized that his son's weight all of a sudden had intensified. He slowly realized that Chris had fallen asleep standing up. If you could call it standing up, his whole weight was on him, as Chris was practically leaning into Leo.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige had watched as Chris seemed to just fall onto Leo. They also realized he was asleep. Apparently the burden he had been caring had been lifted and he had given in to his exhaustion.

Leo held onto Chris as he orbed him to Piper's bedroom. He was just pulling a blanket over his son when the girls came in. Piper walked over and tucked the blanket around him. Paige had also walked over but was busy taking Chris's shoes off. Phoebe had walked over and began arranging the pillows around her nephew as if he would fall out of bed. They all quietly watched him as he slept. Leo motioned to them to leave the room. He started walking out and the girls followed, he noticed that Piper was debating whether to leave or not until she started walking out.

"What is it Leo? I want to watch over him" said Piper once they where all in the hallway.

"We need to get things ready?" he answered.

* * *

_...yes, they broke Wyatt's spell...what happens next...still not sure..._

_...tell me what you think...thanks..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Still not sure how to continue the development of this story. So far, it's fine but I'm starting to wonder if it's getting off topic, I need to think and strategize about how and if they will be able to save him.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"What things?" asked Phoebe.

"Well for starters, we need to bring his things over from P3, we need to clean out the spare bedroom, we need make the list and we need to un-glamour him."

"What list do we need to make?" asked Piper.

"Piper if we are going to keep Chris safe, we need a set of rules and boundaries for him and making a list that we can post on the fridge will insure that there are no misunderstandings because it will be posted for all of us to see" explained Leo.

"By all of us, I assume you mean Chris" said Paige.

"Yes, I mean Chris. He isn't going to like the fact that he won't be able to come and go as he pleases anymore" stated Leo.

"You mean because he's been pretending to be an adult all this time?" asked Paige.

"It makes sense, Chris has had all the freedom an adult has and it's going to be a hard adjustment for him to go back to having the restrictions that teenager's have." said Phoebe.

"The natives are going to rebel" said Paige laughing earning a glare from Piper.

"Yes, I've thought about all of that. That is why we need to present a joined front and agree on what we expect from Chris." said Leo.

"What should we say to him Leo? He's been through so much already, maybe we should see what he says when he wakes up." pleaded Piper.

"No Piper, this needs to be decided before, so that when he does wake up, it will just be a matter of informing him of what we expect."

"But Leo he doesn't need us telling him what to do, he can take care of himself."

"Excuse me Piper are we talking about the same neurotic little freak whose favorite hangout is the underworld, always needs healing and looks like the poster child for Feed the Children?" asked Paige.

"She's right Piper, Chris's favorite pass time seems to be vanquishing demons and he does run around the underworld. I know he's here to save Wyatt but he needs to be more careful. Remember what the elders sent Prue to warn us about Piper, that unless he stops acting this way he's going to die in this time." stated Phoebe.

Leo watched as Piper listened to her sisters. He knew this was going to be hard for her, but he knew that she also realized at some level what was at stake. He decided that Piper needed to see their son, really see him.

"Piper, follow me." said Leo as he walked into the bedroom followed by the girls. He then waved his hand in front of Chris using one of his elder powers and removed the glamour. He heard Piper gasp and realized that she finally understood.

Piper had followed Leo back into the room and then watched as he un-glamoured Chris, she was surprised by what she saw. Looking at Chris she realized what she was fighting for, her son was so young and he shouldn't be on his own, she was his mother and she needed to protect him not the other way around.

Phoebe and Paige where also surprised at the change. Chris's hair had become slightly longer and his face had softened making him look his age, he also appeared to have shrunk a couple inches. When you looked at him now there was no denying he was a teenage boy.

"Alright Leo we'll do it your way" said Piper.

"Good Piper, it's for the best, you'll see" responded Leo as they left the room.

Chris hadn't stirred in hours. The spare room was now ready for its new occupant, all of Chris's things had been orbed over from P3 and Piper had spent the time putting everything away. Phoebe and Paige had left to go buy Chris some clothes that fit him because the old ones were now too big for him. Leo had gone to talk to the elders about the threat to Chris.

Piper was worried; Chris had been asleep since about two this afternoon, it was know eight o'clock and he had yet to wake up. She was making dinner for everyone while worrying about Chris.

Phoebe and Paige had returned from shopping, they'd also picked up a few things for Wyatt and baby Chris. While the girls had been showing off their purchases to Piper, Leo had orbed in. Once the purchases had been put away and Chris had been checked on, dinner was served. Little Wyatt was in his highchair wondering where his favorite playmate was at.

"Is…Is..." babbled Wyatt.

"Is what Wyatt?" asked Phoebe.

"No, no, Is…Is…" repeated Wyatt as he pointed to the empty chair beside his dad.

"You mean Chris?" asked Leo.

"Is…Is…Is" repeated Wyatt as he clapped his hands.

"Is he asking for Chris?" asked Paige.

"I think he is" said Phoebe.

Piper watched Wyatt and realized that he was asking for Chris. Had Wyatt known all along that Chris was his brother? Had he felt it? Leo had admitted to her that the first time he met Chris he had felt something similar to what he felt with Wyatt but had thought nothing of it and now regretted that he had ignored that feeling. She now wondered if Wyatt also felt the bond they shared.

"Hey buddy Chris is asleep" said Leo and watched as Wyatt looked up towards the ceiling and appeared to be concentrating, then all of a sudden he smiled, he then put his finger to his mouth and said "shhh".

Leo looked in awe. He had no doubt that Wyatt had sensed Chris upstairs sleeping. Wyatt had orbed to P3 before and had been found sitting by Chris as he slept, even before they knew who Chris really was. Chris had always been in the middle of a nightmare and thrashing around, once he'd been burning up with a fever. He now realized that Wyatt had sensed his brother's pain and had orbed to him. He also realized that Chris had also felt Wyatt's presence because a couple of the times when they'd collected Wyatt, Chris had murmured in his sleep "don't go Wy" this had always bothered him and Piper, but know it made sense, they where brothers and there was a connection regardless of the time they where in.

Leo also remembered that when he had first meet Chris he'd felt something also but he'd ignored it. Over the months he had sometimes been up-there, here in the manor or with a charge when he'd sense that his son was hurt. He'd always rushed to Wyatt and had found nothing wrong with him. He'd become concerned that his powers where failing him and had asked Roland about it. He was a fellow elder; he had assured Leo that his powers were fine and that he should take a step back and think things over. Leo had followed Roland's advice and after going over everything he'd realized that he wasn't sensing Wyatt, yes it was very similar but it wasn't him. That had confused him so he'd asked Roland about it; he hadn't had an answer but referred him to Remus. Remus had listened to Leo and suggested that he try to pinpoint who he was sensing and why, Leo had followed his advice and had concentrated on the pain when he'd sensed it next and had orbed to where he felt it coming from. He'd been surprised when he'd found himself on top of the golden gate bridge, but not as surprised as he'd been when he'd seen Chris leaning against a column crying. He'd remained unseen and had orbed home. Every time Leo had sensed that new feeling he'd orbed and found Chris. He'd assumed it was because Chris was the girls' white lighter and he had some sort of connection to him. He'd told Remus as much and had been confused when Remus had said that it would become clear to him soon. He now realized that Remus and some of the other elders with the power of foresight had known all along. He remembered the looks some of them had given him when he had been trying to discredit Chris and send him back to his time. They where the same one's who had reassured him when he'd found out the truth about Chris. Sitting here in the kitchen he realized that Remus had been right, it was perfectly clear to him now.

He felt like he was buried and wrapped tightly, he slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in bed and the covers where his restraint. He looked around and came to the realization that he was in the manor's spare-bedroom. What was he doing here? And more importantly how had he gotten here? He slowly got up and decided to get some answers. He suddenly realized that the night table held some of his notes. The notes he had left at P3, come to think of it he thought as he looked around and surveyed the belongings, these where his things from P3. He sat back down on the bed and thought about what had happened that would explain why he know seemed to be the occupant of this bedroom. The tears started to roll down his face as he remembered the events that had occurred. Wyatt's spell over him had finally been lifted and he now knew that his dad had always loved him. But that didn't explain his belongings being here. Sure his mom had offered the room to him before but he'd refused. He'd argued that he was an adult and that it wasn't necessary for him to live at the manor, he was just an orb away. His mother had reluctantly agreed to his argument. What where his things doing here? He hoped his family didn't think that just because the spell had been lifted he would live here. He needed the freedom to come and go and he doubted his mom would agree with some of his methods. He wanted answers; he got up and walked down the stairs.

* * *

_...well I hope I'm not losing anyone...I think I need to touch on Chris's reaction to being unglamoured and then go on with everyone trying to keep him safe and finding the threat to Wyatt...I seems I have a lot to think about...yes, I'm my worst critic...so bad...bad...me..._

_...thanks..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I know I'm focusing a lot on the whole Chris being unglamoured scenerio, but I think I need to show how everyone deals with it because it's revelant to them being able to save him, at least I think it is.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo where all sitting in the conservatory, they'd all had dinner, Wyatt was asleep and they had just finished making the list. Leo all of a sudden looked up when he sensed his son.

"Chris" said Leo as he watched Chris come into the conservatory. Piper and her sisters had all stood up when they saw Chris.

"Honey, are you ok? Do you feel good? Are you hungry?" asked Piper concerned.

"Yes, yes and no not really" said Chris as he answered his mom.

"Did you sleep ok?" asked Phoebe

"Yes, look, why are my things upstairs instead of P3?"

They all looked at each other, sure they'd planned everything expect for who was going to tell Chris.

"I asked you guys why it seems that I now live here and that the spare-bedroom is my room".

"Because you do and it is" said Leo matter-of-factly.

"What?" exclaimed Chris.

"Chris its better this way" said Piper.

"Mom we went over this before, I'm better at P3 and frankly I'm not staying here".

"Yes, you are Chris" said Piper.

"No, mom look its better for all of us if I'm at P3, besides you can't force me".

"Yes, we can Chris and from now on you are staying here".

"Mom, I'm an adult you can't force me, and I stay where I want, just because Wyatt's spell has been lifted and we all now the truth know it doesn't mean I live here know".

Leo had been waiting for Chris to throw in the "I'm an adult" before readdressing his son.

"Chris, do not lie to your mother" said Leo. Chris turned to look at him with a look of disbelief.

"Dad, I'm not lying to mom. You guys can't decide where I live, I'm an adult".

"Yes, you're lying to your mom and now to me too".

"No, I'm not".

"Chris, we know honey".

"Know what mom?"

"The other secret you've been keeping nephew of mine" said Paige jokingly.

"What?" asked Chris.

"Think Chris, you don't seem to be towering over your mom anymore do you?" asked Paige smirking.

Chris looked around, looked at his parents and aunts and realized that his aunt Paige was right, everything seemed smaller. No wait, he was the one that was smaller he was eye level to his mom and aunts and his dad was now taller than him instead of eye-level like these last few months. He didn't know what had happened but he hoped it didn't mean what he was thinking.

Leo watched as Chris looked around confused and then looked over at Piper, he then turned his head to him and Leo watched as his son had to look up to meet his gaze. He saw Chris gulp and look around once more not really sure of himself.

"What exactly do you think you know?" asked Chris nervously.

"I love the movie "Sweet Sixteen" don't you Chris?" asked Paige smiling at her nephew. She watched as he went wide-eyed and looked over at his parents.

"You know?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, we do Chris, which is why you are now living in the manor" said Leo.

"No. I can't."

"It's not your choice Chris because you are not an adult but a teenager and your dad is right, you have been lying to us again mister, I thought I said no more lies."

"Mom, come on I had to find a way to survive and get things done. People wouldn't have respected me if they knew I was a young adult."

"Young adult? Don't you mean a kid?" asked Phoebe.

"That is beside the point Chris the reality is now we know and you are living here with your family and from now on I want to know were you are every minute of the day" said Piper.

Chris sighed; this was what he didn't want. He'd been found out and now his mom was going to treat him like a baby. Hell they where all going to treat him differently. He pushed back the strand of hair that was bothering him, come to think of it, it had been bothering him since he got up, and he should have realized then that he'd been un-glamoured. He cast a glance at Leo and realized that he had the same look his dad always had when he was about to dictate the list to him. Ever since he was a kid there had been a list of rules, it had always been on the fridge so he couldn't claim ignorance when he'd done something wrong. Well he was too old for that stupid list anyway and he'd always managed to manipulate it to his liking.

"I'm sorry mom but that's not possible, I'm trying to save Wyatt here, you guys need to remember that and I will not follow a stupid list of rules" said Chris

"Yes, Chris you will let us know where you are at all times, we understand you are here to save Wyatt and there will be rules Chris" said Piper. Chris watched his mom and then looked at his aunts they were smiling at him; he glanced at his dad and saw that he was watching him intently.

"No, mom, you don't understand, I'm running out of time and I don't need the added stress."

"Added stress? Excuse me young man, but I have added stress worrying about you and I will know where you are at and you are living here, do you understand?" said Piper.

"No, no, no, you don't get to decide, I make my own choices" said Chris annoyed.

"Enough! You will live here, we need to know what you are doing, and were you are going and you will follow the rules" stated Leo.

"No, you guys can't…….." said Chris as Leo cut him off.

"Christopher, it's not a debate, this is how it's going to be" said Leo looking at his son. Leo watched as Chris looked at him and sighed, he took a deep breath and looked ready to start arguing again but one look from him stopped him.

This is not going good, thought Chris. My mom is upset, my aunts are smirking like crazy and my dad is looking at me with that look; the "don't you dare argue anymore" and "do as your told" look he'd seen many times growing up. His pacifist father was pissed. He also came to the realization that he was stuck, he'd have to do what they wanted, or at least pretend to agree like he'd done countless of times.

"This is the way it's going to be Chris, so you might as well get used to it" said Piper.

"Fine" said Chris as he looked at his mom.

* * *

_...well, I hope I don't lose anyone...because like I said I think I need to show this side of the story because it's revelant to them saving him...this is turning out to be longer than I thought...hmmmm..._

_...tell me what you think...thanks..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Yes, I'm still on the Chris being unglamoured and how he and his family react.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Piper was satisfied her son agreed and understood what they wanted. Phoebe and Paige where both surprised that Chris had agreed so easily. Leo was also surprised, but he was worried; Chris had a look he's seen many times before, in himself as a teen ager when he'd agree to anything his father said and then turned around and found a way to do it anyway. That worried him; he was beginning to realize that although Chris resembled Piper, he was his father's son. It was eerie how it was the little insignificant things that Chris did that reminded him of himself, everything from his tone of voice, to the way he expressed himself, to the way he stood and walked. He remembered that before they knew about Chris, Paige had laughed at something Chris had said and had asked Leo if they had attended the same training session or if there was a handbook for white lighters, "because mini-Leo over here, gives the same advice that you do, and by the same I mean basically word for word". Leo had wondered about that but hadn't given much attention to it. When he'd found out about Chris, he and Piper had talked and they'd both laughed at how blind they had been. Chris looked like Piper but acted and sounded exactly like Leo. He had always wondered who it was that Chris reminded him of, he now knew who; himself.

Chris was lying in bed contemplating his new situation. He now had to report to his parents and had, had a list of rules read to him that where now posted on the fridge for all to see. He hated that list, he hated that he'd been found out and he especially hated that now he had to defy his parents especially if he was going to save Wyatt. In a way it was comforting to see his parents acting like his parents but at the same time it was upsetting. The Leo and Piper of this time weren't his parents, they only had one son here and that was Wyatt. In a few months he'd be born but he wasn't and his parents where novices when it came to dealing with a non-toddler, he was going to use it to his advantage. His parents were not going to be dictating to him, he had a job to do and nothing else mattered, saving Wyatt was more important. Besides they had no right to tell him what to do, technically he wasn't their son yet; at least that was what he kept telling himself as he fell asleep.

Piper was thinking about her baby boy as she lay in bed. He'd agreed pretty fast to what they wanted, she knew he would listen to reason. She was not about to lose him, she would keep him safe. Leo had just given her a look when she'd commented on how easy it had been.

Leo was also thinking about the way things had played out with Chris. He wasn't as convinced has Piper about Chris apparent agreement to the new situation. If the last couple of months had taught him anything, it was that Chris rarely did what others asked and was always going off half-cocked. He seriously doubted that Chris was actually going to do what they asked, sure he'd agreed but agreeing and doing where two different things. Leo was a pacifist by nature but if being in Valhalla had taught him anything it was that sometimes you had to fight with everything you had for what was yours. Leo was positive that Chris would resist and try to work around the new restrictions; he wouldn't be a teenager if he didn't, but he had to make sure Chris realized that yes he was here to save Wyatt but he had to rely on the rest of them to help him and not go of on his own anymore.

Piper was up earlier than usual, baby Chris had woken her up around 4:00am, he was apparently doing summersaults and she hadn't been able to fall asleep again. She'd brought Wyatt down when he began fussing, so here she was making breakfast for everyone and feeding a two year old. She was making Chris's favorite, blueberry pancakes; she wanted to show her son that she appreciated his efforts, because one of the rules was that he had to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with his family.

Chris woke up as the sunlight streamed through his window. He decided that he needed his family to realize that he wasn't going to do as they asked. First thing he'd do is miss breakfast, his mom had been adamant about him eating with the family, so he figured that was a good way to start. He could smell the pancakes and almost changed his mind, but he had a statement to make. He quickly showered and changed, he then orbed out of the manor.

Leo walked into the kitchen and found Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt having breakfast; who he didn't see was Chris and he'd assumed he'd be having breakfast because he wasn't in his room, he'd checked.

"Good morning, where's Chris?" asked Leo.

"Hi, he's still sleeping" answered Piper.

"No he's not" said Leo.

"Of course he is Leo, I checked on him earlier" said Piper.

"No he's not, I just checked, I assumed he was here with you girls".

"Leo where is he? He knew he was supposed to have breakfast with us." asked Piper concerned.

"I'm sure he's still here Piper, he knew he was expected at breakfast" said Phoebe.

"Yeah Piper he's probably in the attic looking at the book of shadows you know how committed he is" said Paige trying to calm Piper down.

"He'd better be and if he is then we have a problem because he's not allowed in the attic this early in the morning, or do you think he misunderstood us?" asked Piper

"I don't see how "no being in the attic before 10:00am and after 7:00pm" be misinterpreted. Besides he knew you guys wanted him to eat with the family" said Phoebe.

"I have a issue with that, why do we also have to be hear for three square meals like Chris?" asked Paige

"Paige, it's to help Chris, but I guess you guys can show support by been hear at least for breakfast, I understand you have life's too, but maybe twice a week you could join us for dinner" said Leo.

"That sounds good, thanks."

"That is not the issue here people, the issue is my son, who is not here."

"Sorry Piper, you're right. I'll check the attic and maybe Leo should check the rest of the manor" said Paige.

"You don't need to do that Paige, I'll just sense for Chris from here" said Leo.

Piper watched as Leo concentrated, she hoped he was here because if he wasn't she didn't know how things would unfold. Her hopes plummeted when she saw Leo start to frown and shake his head.

"He's not here and he's blocking me" said Leo clearly upset.

* * *

_...I like this and the way it's progressing...I hope no one is dissapointed...I know I'm making Chris a brat but hey he's sixteen and out of his time...he's going to give them trouble...I think that's why he was killed in the first place he was to careless..._

_...anyway tell me what you think...be honest...I can take it...thanks..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm still on the same family reactions kick, I've tried really I have tried to move on but I can't. I need to get it said and then maybe I'll move forward.

* * *

****

**Chapter 11**

"Oh boy" muttered Paige. She couldn't understand how Chris could have done it the day after the gauntlet had been brought down on him. She'd have waited at least a few weeks before breaking the rules.

"Maybe he had a good reason for missing breakfast, we should have asked him, instead of telling him" said Piper.

"Piper, we went over this already, Chris needs to be held accountable and he is a child Piper, a child that should listen to his parents not take off because he's mad about what happened, he took off to defy us Piper because we wanted him here for breakfast and he wanted to make a statement" stated Leo.

"But Leo maybe he….." started Piper but was quickly cut of by Leo.

"Piper honey, you're playing into what he wants, he wants us to feel guilty. He wants us to doubt ourselves; he figures that since we only have Wyatt we won't know how to deal with a teenager." said Leo clearly upset at Chris's act of rebellion.

Chris was sitting on the golden gate bridge looking at the cars below. He'd had breakfast at a little mom and pop restaurant around the corner from P3, not exactly his moms cooking but it was sufficient. He'd then orbed all over San Francisco just in case Leo was trying to sense him, yes he had blocked him, but maybe he had figured out how to get around it, his dad in the future had. He was planning on staying out until very late, at least past the "be home for dinner by 6:00pm" and the "be in bed no later than 10:00pm" stipulations his parents had put on that list. He wanted to make a point and that he was here to save Wyatt no to play "house" with his family. He was sure they'd get tired of this family bonding soon enough and he could get them of his back.

Leo was still trying to sense Chris but was having no success. Piper, Paige and Wyatt where in the attic with him, Paige was trying to scry for Chris to no avail and Piper was going thru the book of shadows to see if she could find a spell to bring her son home.

Phoebe was walking up the attic steps when she felt the tension. She hated been an empath at times like this. Chris was sure acting like a brat, taking off because he didn't agree with the rules. Well she supposed he wouldn't be a teenager if he didn't rebel, but she'd never seen Chris actually act like a teenager and it was weird.

Chris was having the time of his life, it was around midnight and he was at P3. He had re-glamoured himself and had orbed to P3. Nobody was surprised to see him because he had been staying there. He was dancing with some girl he didn't know, he wasn't sure why, he'd come in to look for his journal, it was still in his moms office. But Brian the bartender had offered him a drink and he'd accepted it would have been strange if he didn't, he always did. So much for the "no drinking" rule, he thought as he'd downed the drink, only to have Brian refill him. Next thing he knew, he was on the dance floor and he was having fun. This was great, the band was great and he was dancing with what's her name. He did feel a little dizzy but that dizziness made dancing so much cooler.

Piper was pacing the living room, her sixteen year old son had orbed out early this morning and had yet to return, it was now after midnight. All she could think about was all the things that could have happened to him, and then she became angry when she thought about what he might be doing. Phoebe and Paige had gone to bed and asked her to wake them if they where needed. Leo was sitting on the couch watching her, he was upset, she could tell.

Leo was watching Piper as she paced. He couldn't believe Chris, what was he thinking? He had some nerve, to complain that they weren't treating him like an adult and then pull this crap. He was thinking about what he was going to say when all of a sudden he sensed his son. It was vague but he could sense Chris. He just didn't know where he was at.

"What is it Leo?" asked Piper watching Leo stand and look around.

"I can sense him."

"Really, where is he?"

"I don't know, it's vague, but I know he's okay".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Piper I'm sure, he's okay but I don't where he's at" said Leo softly trying to reassure Piper.

"How come you can sense him all of a sudden?"

"He must have unblocked himself, or he's losing control of the block".

"What?"

"Well it's vague and the only reason he would only be sensed slightly was that he was losing control over his blocking power".

"Why, could he be hurt?"

"No, I would sense if he was hurt even if he's blocked, that's something not even he can block".

"Then where is he?" asked Piper.

* * *

_...It's still not out of my system, I still need to say more on the matter...I hope I kick this habit...I like it but it may be getting old..._

_...tell me what you think...review...thanks..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Here's another chapter and I'm not appologizing for the contexts anymore. I like the way the story is developing and I'm going to keep going.

I really appreciate all the reviews, it's great to know people are enjoying the story.

I will apologize for any grammar and writing mistakes that are found on this chapter. I didn't really get the chance to proff read it and I don't think spell check caught everthing.

Thanks,

Liz

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Chris was now dancing with another pretty girl, she was saying something to him but all he could do was grin at her. He had no idea what she was saying all he knew was that he was having fun, lots and lots of fun. The music stopped and he left his dance partner, man he was thirsty he thought has he made his way to the bar.

"I think you've had enough Chris" said Brian as he asked for another drink.

"No way man, my family owns this place so you have to serve me".

"Sorry, but no Chris, you are way past your limit".

"You don't get to decide" he yelled.

Brian watched Chris stumble and fall, he then realized that he would need help with him; he motioned for Paul the bouncer. Paul came over and he explained it for him.

"Do you think you can put him in the back office, he's related to Piper and I'm going to call her, he can rest there while she comes to get him?"

"Sure, doesn't he seem a bit young to be drinking?" asked Paul.

Brian looked at Chris and realized that he did look young. He was a bit confused, wasn't Chris older, he was sure he had looked older earlier or had he. Seeing Chris drunk he was able to see just how young he was, dammit he was teenager and he had been serving him alcohol because he knew Piper. Come to think of it Piper's sister had said that her nephew Chris was no longer allowed in the club. Sure Chris had always been in the club but come to think of it, it had always been while it was closed, a couple of times it had been opened but Chris never so much as stopped, except the few times Brian had offered him a drink. He should have known, the first time he offered Chris a drink he'd looked shocked but had grinned and drank it. Double dammit, he was a freaking kid and he'd been served alcohol, Piper was going to be upset, they could lose their liquor license over this. Wait, Piper's sister had said her nephew was not allowed, god, he hoped that didn't mean what he assumed it meant, that he had been serving his bosses underage son alcohol and now had to call her to pick him up.

Chris slowly woke up, he sat up and looked around, shit; he was back in his room in the manor. How had he gotten here? Last thing he remembered was dancing at P3 and some big guy picking him up. Damn it, how had he gotten home? And who the hell had undressed him, he was only in a t-shirt and boxers. He needed to leave; he was not waiting around for answers. He slowly got up, he swayed on his feet as the room spun around him, and he fell back down onto the bed. Shit he thought, someone please make the room stop spinning. He was contemplating getting back up when he realized that the room still seemed to be spinning, he moaned as his stomach protested. He quickly got up and barely made it to the restroom as he emptied the contents of his stomach. He was hugging the toilet when he felt a cool towel being applied to his neck, damn that felt good. He didn't need to turn around to know it was his aunt Phoebe.

"Thanks" he muttered as he leaned against the wall.

"Mmmmm" was Phoebe's reply. She watched as her nephew quickly leaned over the toilet again and retched again. He was a pitiful sight; she hoped this was a lesson to him. She wondered if he realized just how much trouble he was in. The only reason she was the one helping him was because she was the only one up at this hour. Piper and Leo had just gone to sleep a couple of hours ago, after having stayed up till about one this morning waiting up for their son. They needed their rest, before dealing with the issue. The issue, which was currently hugging the toilet like it was his new best friend.

"Come on Chris, I'll help you get back in bed" she said.

"No, I stay here, ok" he muttered.

"No, not ok, you need to rest."

"No Aunt Phoebe, I stay here," he said as he was trying to sit back down because Phoebe was pulling on his arm.

"Yeah, well, come on it's into bed for you" she said as she led him down the hallway to his bedroom. She gave him a slight shove and watched as he crawled back into bed. She slowly closed the door behind her and left for work.

Piper was making breakfast, she was once again waiting for her son to get up and join his family, but unlike yesterday he wasn't leaving the manor. As far as she was concerned he wasn't leaving her sight for a minute. She was still mad about yesterday's incident. When Brian had called her at about twelve –thirty she'd been concerned something had happened at the club, until he'd explained the situation. Apparently she needed to pick up Chris at P3 because he was drunk. Leo and she had quickly left for P3 in her car, because Leo had said that Brian would become suspicious if they got there to fast. She was glad Leo had thought about that because when they got to P3 Brian started apologizing to her and Leo immediately, claiming that he had thought Chris was older and wouldn't had served him alcohol otherwise, and how he didn't know Chris was their son. Brian had rambled on and on about Chris looking older one moment and younger the next, but Brian wasn't really sure if he had just imagined it or what. She had glanced at Leo, he nodded to her. She knew with that nod that it would be fine, Leo would fix it. They'd collected their son and had driven home. Leo had orbed him to his room and she's insisted on making him comfortable, so she had Leo help her undress him. She'd gone to bed and Leo had gone to fix the Brian problem. She felt bad about Brian but Chris had unintentionally exposed magic and she didn't want any problems. When he'd returned Leo had assured her that nobody would remember Chris being at P3 last night, he'd taken care of it, the girls he'd danced with, Brian, Paul and anyone that had come in contact with Chris; she hadn't asked how he'd done it, because she suspected it involved a lot more than memory dust.

Leo was standing in the doorway of his son's room watching him sleep. He was thinking of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Wyatt's spell over Chris had been lifted and Chris true age had been found out, not to mention the elders warning that Chris would die in this time unless he changed his behavior and was more careful. This had led to Chris being un-glamoured and a list of rules to be produced, rules that his son had managed to break a few short hours later. He was still mad about that, not to mention the fact that he had to use one of his elder powers to erase a bunch of memories, erasing memories of events was always dangerous and neither he nor his fellow elders liked having to do it. But it had been necessary last night and he'd done it. What the hell had he been thinking? Had he not understood them? He knew the answers of course, Chris was trying to make a point, that he wasn't about to follow rules and that they did not control him.

Chris slowly opened his eyes, he felt like someone was watching him. Sure enough Wyatt was sitting next to him and smiling. Damn, why didn't mom have him with her?

"Wyatt, were did you orb off to?" Chris heard his mother's voice a second or two before she walked into his room.

"There you are, don't scare mommy like that again Wyatt" said Piper as she picked Wyatt up and looked at Chris.

Chris watched as his mom picked Wyatt up and looked over at him. She just stared at him, it was unnerving, he had to look away and when he did his mom started to walk out the room.

"You'd better not leave this room, understand?" she demanded. Chris just nodded and his mom seemed satisfied.

I need to get out of here, he thought. He quickly got up, still feeling a little off, but nothing like earlier. He snagged jeans and a t-shirt off the chair and quickly dressed. He quickly stood and orbed. What? He didn't move at all. He tried again, nothing. He couldn't orb. How? Who? He didn't understand why he couldn't orb. He heard a snicker and looked towards the door. Paige was watching him, she was actually laughing at him.

"Dude, you can't leave the manor, your orbing days are over" she said laughing.

"What?"

"Your dad took away your power to orb" she said smiling.

"Why?"

"Do you even need to ask, oh, nephew of mine."

"Whatever, Paige" said Chris annoyed.

"You won't be saying whatever when you hear what Piper and Leo have to tell you. I believe the words 'grounded forever' where mentioned and something about Piper wanting to see if Leo could 'lojack' you or something. Oh and something about getting your powers back next century or something like that," she said laughing.

Paige watched as Chris went from annoyed at her for laughing at him to worried. She wasn't exaggerating about what Piper had said, she basically wanted to put a leash on Chris and keep him within two feet of her at all times. Piper and Leo had been discussing the situation all morning; she still wasn't sure what they'd compromised on. But whatever it was she hoped it put a stop to Chris's recklessness. She wasn't losing a nephew before he was even born, Chris would return to his time safe and sound, regardless of what had to be done to ensure his safety.

"Chris, I made lunch for you" said Piper as she poked her head into the room.

"I'm not ….." started Chris only to be cut off by Piper.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you, you will go down to the kitchen and have lunch young man, understand?" demanded Piper.

"Yes" Chris new better than to argue with his mom when she was mad. He quickly walked past Paige and his mom and headed down to the kitchen.

When Chris walked into the kitchen, he found himself face to face with Leo. Leo just moved out of the way and pointed to a chair. Chris quickly sat in the chair Leo pointed out. Chris put his head down; he didn't want to look at Leo who had sat across from him. He heard a plate clink and he looked up; his mom had placed some sandwiches and chips in front of him. His stomach protested at the thought of eating. Chris slowly pushed the plate away from him.

"I said you were going to eat Chris, so eat" said Piper as she watched her son push the plate of food away.

"Not hungry" he muttered.

"I'm not asking you if you want to, you are going to eat something."

"Mom, I can't" he whined.

"Why not?" she asked

"Mom…you know why" he whined.

"Oh...You mean you don't feel so good, after last night?" she asked innocently.

"Mom" he whined

"You will eat something Chris, it will settle your stomach, and frankly I need to make sure you that you eat because apparently you don't have the time to eat, since you missed breakfast, lunch and dinner yesterday" said Piper.

"Mom, I ate yesterday, what makes you think I didn't?"

"Oh, you mean you managed to eat between your tantrum and getting drunk" she demanded.

"I didn't have a tantrum and who cares if I drink; it's none of your business anyway."

"Excuse me; I'm your mother, everything you do is my business."

"You're not my mother yet" stated Chris.

* * *

_...well Chris dosen't seem so nice at the moment...let's see what happens..._

_...tell me what you think...review...thanks..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews it's great to know that your enjoying the story.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"What?" yelled Piper.

"I said how can you call yourself my mother if I haven't been born yet?"

Piper saw red at this and looked over at Leo. Leo looked even more upset than she did. Leo had reluctantly agreed with her that Chris should have lunch before they discussed yesterday's events. But apparently she should have listened to Leo when he said they should deal with it as soon as Chris awoke.

"Chris, I'm your mother regardless if you have or haven't been born" said Piper more calmly.

"I'm still not eating or sitting here listening to you" said Chris as he got up and turned to walk out the kitchen. He took about two steps before he felt iron fingers wrap around his upper arm in a tight grasp. He was quickly turned around and was pushed up towards the owner of that grasp.

Leo had heard enough, he watched as Chris got up and he quickly got up and grabbed his son's arm before he made it out the kitchen. He pulled Chris around and then pushed him up towards him, so that Chris was looking right at him.

"You will sit down, you will eat your lunch, you will sit there quietly, and then when you are done we will be discussing yesterday's events. Do I make myself clear?" said Leo in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"But I'm not…." Chris began but was quickly cut off by the look Leo gave him.

"Do you understand me Chris?"

"Yes" whispered Chris.

"Good, then sit and eat" said Leo. He waited until Chris sat and began eating before he sat himself and motioned for Piper to do the same.

Chris sat quietly ate and occasionally glanced at his parents. He hadn't thought this Leo would be so much like his dad, his dad always had wanted to know where he was, what he was doing and with who, there was also the restrictions placed on him while in hiding. He'd blown that one big time, he'd defied his dad and had been captured by Wyatt's minions, and then Wyatt had cast his spell. Despite the spell his dad had been pissed at him when he'd been rescued and Chris thinking his dad didn't love him had lashed out. As a result of that Chris had been forced to stay-put regardless of what he wanted. His dad had made it clear at the sanctuary that he was not allowed outside, not even outside his room with no supervision. Everyone had complied with his fathers wishes and he'd been stuck. He'd felt like a prisoner with his father as the warden he thought smiling. Yeah it had sucked but his dad cared and that had been somewhat comforting to him back then even under Wyatt's spell.

Leo watched as Chris ate and gave quick glances at Piper and him. He had been waiting for Chris to lash out at him, but he hadn't. He watched as Chris got this far away look in his eyes like he was remembering something and then smiled. He wondered what Chris had been thinking.

Forty-five minutes later Chris continued to nibble on the sandwich and take small sips of his water. Leo realized what his son was doing, and decided that he stalled long enough.

"Okay, enough Chris, no more stalling" said Leo as he stood and took his plate of food.

"But mom said I had to finish it and I still have chips left."

"Regardless of the fact that you haven't finished, you are done. Living room now!" said Leo. He watched as Chris rolled his eyes, stood up and stomped towards the living room.

"Cut the smart assed gestures Christopher or it's going to be worse" cautioned Leo.

"What?" asked Chris trying to sound shocked.

"You know what I mean son, don't pretend you don't" said Leo with a knowing look at Chris.

"Chris, honey, your dad and me want to discuss what happened yesterday," said Piper calmly. She watched as Chris looked at her and nodded, he then walked into the living room.

Chris sat up as he watched his father walk into the living room followed quickly by his mother. His dad looked pissed and his mom looked upset. He didn't think this conversation was going to end well, at least not for him. Both his parents sat across from him and stared at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You know what Chris" said Piper.

"Okay, look I already had plans yesterday and you guys just can't expect me to cancel last minute to follow some stupid rules" said Chris.

"The rules are not stupid Chris" said Piper.

"They are to me."

"Chris did you really think you were going to get away with it?" asked Leo.

"With what?" asked Chris belligerently.

"Let's see, the sneaking out, breaking curfew, missing breakfast, lunch and dinner, underage drinking, and exposing magic. I think that about sums it up, except for the attitude and smart aleck remarks."

"I didn't expose magic!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes, you did" said Leo.

"When?"

"When you were to drunk to keep your glamour" said Leo still upset over having to erase memories.

"Look whatever, okay, what do you want from me?" said Chris annoyed

"A sincere I'm sorry would suffice" said Piper trying to keep everyone calm.

"Fine, I'm sorry" said Chris belligerently.

"That wasn't sincere in the list bit, Chris" said Piper quietly.

"So, your acting like it's the end of the world because I didn't follow some stupid rules that you stupidly thought up, just so you could act like you're the boss of me, which you aren't" yelled Chris at his parents.

"You want to yell Chris, I can make you yell and scream if you want too, otherwise show some respect" said Leo clearly annoyed at Chris's attitude.

"Look Chris, the rules are there to protect you, we already told you that the elders told us that you will die in this time if you don't stop being so reckless. We just want to keep you safe" said Piper trying to defuse the situation.

"So, what you are saying is that you guys are acting like I'm a baby that as to report to mommy and daddy because you're trying to keep me alive? I don't think so, your doing it because you can and think it's your right as my future parents. But let me tell you something, you have no right, my parents are in the future and their dead, so you are not them, stop acting like you are and get over yourselves."

"Chris, we understand that it is hard for you, but you also have to understand that we are your parents. I know that in the future we are dead, but right here right know we are alive and we are your parents, no matter what. All we want is your safety Chris and to return you to your time safe and sound. Please you have to understand that, you do understand that, don't you?" asked a teary-eyed Piper.

Chris watched as his mother begged and pleaded with him to understand, he did, he really did understand, he just didn't want to have to follow rules. The rules that were at this very moment posted on the fridge were what had him so upset. He hated having them their and he especially hated that his parents expected him to oblige to them like a good little boy. The resentment he felt towards those rules was what caused him to react the way he did.

"What I understand, is that you think I'm actually going to follow your stupid rules. Well I'm not, nobody tells me what to do. I make my own choices, I have been taking care of myself since I got here and I don't need your permission to do my job. You do remember that I'm here to save your precious twice-blessed, don't you? Or is this little power trip your own making you forget what I'm here for?"

"Chris, please you have to understand, we love you and we want you safe. Yes, I know you're here to save Wyatt, but we are here to keep you safe. I won't lose you Chris" said Piper.

"Look, what I under……" started Chris only to be cut of by Leo.

"We are not on a power trip, we are your parents and you are as important to us as Wyatt. We will do what is necessary to keep you alive and out of harm's way. You will he held accountable for those rules and you will comply with them" stated Leo.

"No, I won't."

"Oh, yes, you will Chris" stated Leo.

"Look Chris, your dad and me just want you safe honey" said Piper.

"Well I'm safe, see" said Chris pointing at himself.

"Chris promise me that what happened yesterday won't happen again" said Piper.

"Mom, look I promise, really I do. I'll try to follow your dumb rules and be a good little boy. Just for you, so leave me alone, okay."

"Chris, we are trying to help here" pleaded Piper.

"Look, just drop it" said Chris annoyed.

"Excuse me" exclaimed Piper at Chris's tone.

"I said drop it, it's easy just close your mouth and stop talking to me. I'm tired of talking to you, so just shut the hell up, mom" demanded Chris.

* * *

_...ohhh... more of Chris being a major brat...bad Chris...LOL..._

_...please review...I really appreciate it...thanks..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't managed to update sooner. I was on vacation, yeah, I haven't been able to have a vacation in a while so when my friends called me for a girls-get-away I jumped at the chance. Then when I returned and decided it was time to check my e-mail and update my stories, my niece got sick and was hospitalized (so much for updates). She's fine now and I'm finally in the writing mood once again, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"You had better apologize to your mother, right now Chris. You don't talk to her that way, not now, not ever, apologize!" demanded Leo of Chris.

"Like hell I will, you guys are the one's bothering me, annoying me with rules and questioning my actions, I'm not here to play house, I'm here to save Wyatt."

Leo was already upset and this declaration just made it worse. He stood and pointed at his son.

"You had better apologize, right now Christopher!" demanded Leo.

"No!" yelled Chris.

Piper was beginning to worry. Leo was clearly upset and Chris wasn't backing down. She needed to defuse this situation and fast.

"It's okay Leo, I understand he's upset, just promise us you won't do it again."

"No, it's not okay Piper. This is not okay. Our son does not get to behave like this and get away with it, he doesn't."

"Leo maybe he's right. I mean who are we to tell him what to do?"

"What? Piper, are you forgetting yesterday? He's our son regardless if he hasn't been born yet. He doesn't get to act this way," said Leo trying to calm down.

"I know Leo but Chris doesn't need us treating him like he's five."

"Piper, do you remember what the elders sent Prue to warn us about?"

"Of course I do Leo."

"Then why would you think its okay for Chris to act this way?"

"I don't think it is but maybe we should look at it from his perspective. He came from the future to save his brother and all he gets is distrust and hate. Then when we find out who he is we issue rules, question his actions and treat him like he's in diapers that's just wrong Leo."

Leo looked at Piper stunned. How can she say that? Wasn't she the same person who wanted him to magically low-jack their son and take his orbing privileges away? How could she be saying what she was saying? She was defending Chris's reckless behavior and that wasn't her. He knew for a fact that the prospect of Chris dying to save Wyatt had really affected Piper. When Prue had warned them about Chris's possible demise Piper had gone on a mommy-rampage when it came to Chris, so he couldn't understand her now.

Chris was watching the play-be-play between his parents. When he saw that they where distracted he quietly slipped away smiling as he went out the kitchen's back door.

"Piper how can you say that?" asked Leo looking at Piper he was still confused and hadn't noticed that Chris was gone.

"Oh my god Leo! What just happened?"

"What?"

"It's like I couldn't control what I was saying."

"What do you mean?"

"It felt like someone was telling me what to say and I couldn't stop myself from saying it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, do you really think I'm okay with what Chris has done?"

"I was beginning to worry about that."

"I'm telling you Leo that wasn't me. It's like I knew what I wanted to say but someone else's words where coming out of my mouth. What happened to me?"

"It sounds like mind control."

"What? Who can do that?"

"Well a telepath can."

"Do we know any? And why would they do that?"

Leo wasn't paying attention to Piper anymore as he had just realized that Chris was gone. Damn, he thought, he was good he had to give him that.

* * *

_...bad Chris...using his powers on his mom...to sneak out...hey if you had powers like that as a teenager wouldn't you have used them too..._

_...hopefully I'll be able to update sooner rather than later..._

_...thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them...having said that...pleeeeease review...thanks..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** It's not a very long chapter but I haven't really had the chance to work on an update. So I apologize for how short it is. I hope to make time to work on it before the semester begins…Yikes….That gives me about three weeks……

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

"Leo, do we know any telepaths?"

"Yes, I think we do."

"Who?"

"Chris."

"What?"

"I think , no, I know it was Chris," said Leo.

"What?" asked Piper still slightly confused about the whole thing.

"I believe Chris is a telepath and he used his powers on you so he could sneak out," said Leo.

"Excuse me! Did you just say that my son used his powers on me?" asked Piper clearly upset.

"Yes, Chris used his telepathic powers to control what you said to distract us so he could sneak out since he can't orb," remarked Leo angrily.

"How could he do that Leo? I'm his mother, how could he use his powers against me? And this has personal gain written all over it," said Piper.

"How? You ask, well obviously for him it was easy. I don't think you being his mother mattered to him and frankly after everything Chris has done I don't think he cares about personal gain."

"Well we need to find him now!"

"I know," said Leo still upset over what Chris had done. It never seemed to stop with him. It was always something. He still couldn't believe some of the things Chris had done since he came to the past and it seemed that having his secrets revealed made no difference to him. He was beginning to think that Chris didn't care about himself that it was all about saving Wyatt. Actually he feared that because that would mean that Chris wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to accomplish it and to Leo that was a sacrifice to far. One son for the other was not an option to him regardless of the fact that technically Chris hadn't been born yet. Leo would save both his son's he wasn't about to lose either one.

He made his way to the promenade at the harbor. He walked along glancing occasionally at the booths of knickknacks. He had to figure out a way to get his family off his back. They didn't seem to understand what was at stake. To them it was all about the fact that they where his family and that he was sixteen. Why couldn't they understand that saving Wyatt was the most important thing he had to do? If he didn't save Wyatt then the world was shot to hell. Wyatt would become a ruthless ruler that would murder his own family has an example to those who would oppose him. Why couldn't they realize that he wasn't like other sixteen year olds? He'd had to grow up fast. He'd done and seen things no adult would ever do let alone a teenager. He'd grown up in a war zone, Good vs. Evil. Why couldn't they understand that he had more experience with being a witch than they would ever have? Are they still in denial? Do they even realize what it means that Wyatt is evil and that he rules the world in the future? Are they so naïve not to understand what that means? He just couldn't understand them. He wasn't here to play nice and take his place in the family; he was here to save the world. If only they could realize that, then maybe they'd stop harassing him. Saving Wyatt was his mission and he would succeed even if it meant giving up his life, he would save Wyatt no matter what.

* * *

_…….I hope to post at least two to four more chapters before school starts again because once it does who knows how long it will take me to update…._

_...this is turning out to be longer than I intended……but it's okay……._

_……..tell me what you think….pleeeeeease review…….I appreciate reviews….pleeeease...thanks..._


End file.
